Kingdom Come
by TornPages03
Summary: Peeta Mellark never thought he was going to be more than a baker, but when a powerful sorcerer tells him he is the rightful king of Panem. Can he handle it? Will he be the king he's meant to be? Or will he fall at the tough obstacles, he has to face? Katniss never planned on marrying but When the king forces her to marry him, will she love him? Or will her hate be his downfall? AU
1. Chapter 1

King Arthur= Peeta

Quinevere= Katniss

Sir Lancelot=Gale

Knights of the Round Table= Chaff Cato Blight Brutus Marvel Boggs Darius Finnick Gloss Pollux Thom Titus Tax Thresh

Morgana= Delly

Merlin = Beetee

* * *

**Author Note: **_**the first time I have written in a while so I am a little rusty and I am constantly changing thing so I will try not to change the story that much after I post. But this is THG mixed with Game of Thrones and Arthurian Legend, I mixed a lot of different versions of Arthurian Legend so don't tell me that I did something wrong because I had to do some things to keep it Everlark**_

* * *

It had been months since the last person tried to pull the sword, Excalibur, from the stone and years since it was put there. It was put there as a way to find the next true king of Panem- when King Cinna fell sick- by the powerful sorcerer Beetee and his partner Wiress. Whoever pulled the sword from the stone was to be great and future king of Panem. It was King Cinna who brought us out of the Dark Days and was an amazing king. He divided up the kingdom into 13 districts. He treated the people of Panem with great respect, while he was in power the land and people thrived. Since King Cinna had no heir, and no one had pulled the sword out of the stone; when he died, his throne was passed to the King's hand Cornelius Snow. It is believed the King's hand killed Cinna to get the throne, but because Snow was so powerful: no one could prove was true. When Snow took power, district 13 was the only one brave enough to blame him, and to punish them; he had all his knight ride there and kill every person who was there, even babies and children.

The King's hand Snow ruled with an iron fist and had a cruel way of keeping his subjects in order. There were rumors that he would poison anyone, who tried to go against him. People said if you got close enough to smell his breathe, it smelt like blood because he drank some of his own poison. The King's hand banned magic, captured all magical creatures and killed them because of his deep hate for magic. Snow was struck bitter when a high priestess killed his wife, for going back on a deal. Anyone caught using magic was to be killed by hanging in front of the whole kingdom; Beetee and Wiress had to go into hiding. Snow took the sword in the stone and hid it somewhere in the forest.

* * *

Peeta was looking out the window facing the apple tree out behind his family bakery, when he saw the dreary, sallow, starving girl in the rain. He knew in someway, he just had to help her. Burning the bread was by far the best idea out of the 3; even if it meant he was going to get hit. So he walked outside to give the girl the food, but he realized that he could not just walk up to her and give her the burnt bread; his mom was watching. So Peeta looks back in the bakery to see his mom has looked away for a second and Peeta throws it so it land a few feet from her.

Katniss grabs the bread and runs off as fast as she could. Katniss takes the bread back home and with her family has her first real meal all winter.

* * *

Later that night, Peeta was wandering the streets off Panem, even though it is rain but it didn't bother him, he quite actually enjoyed it: when hit with a crazy idea. He had never gotten a chance to try and pull the sword out of the stone. He knew where it was, he had found it one day when he was playing in the woods even though he wasn't supposed to. Even if it was impossible for someone of his size to pull it out, but it was worth a try to get out of his world of getting beat up.

He rubs the bruise that is forming on his cheek, and his mom wasn't the only one. His brothers would pick on him and even though they were joking it hurt. His brothers, Marco and Ty, would teach him wrestling after they were done with their shifts at the bakery on the weekends. At first they beat him every single time, he could do nothing, and now Peeta can beat Ty, who is a little over a year older than him. Even if he denies losing, Marco and Peeta knew. Peeta was much closer to Marco than Ty and he told Marco pretty much everything, but still Peeta was different. Peeta is not like his brothers; they did stupid thing without thinking and always seem to think violence can solve anything. They are rough, and maybe that's why Peeta was better baker than they were.

* * *

Katniss finishes her last bite of squirrel and bread. She was still hungry, but at least she wasn't starving anymore. Katniss pulled out the bathing tub and boiled water on the fire and when warm enough she pours it in. After repeating that process a couple times, it was finally full enough to get in. She sticks her toes in the tub, just to make sure and realizes it's perfect and gets in.

With being in the rain all day, looking for food, Katniss decides to relax in the tub before she doused herself. Katniss closes her eyes and thinks about the boy who just gave her the bread and how she was going to thank him. Could she thank him? What would she say? Katniss opens her eyes to see her loving little sister Prim.

"Yes Prim?" She said.

"Katniss, where did you get the bread from?" Prim replied

"Don't fret about it Little Duck" Katniss said softly

Prim hesitates and says "Did you pirate them?"

Katniss turns her head and looks Prim in the eyes; a little annoyed she would think that. Katniss has done a lot of things she wasn't supposed to, but stealing was not one of them.

"No! I would never." She says.

Prim quietly replies "I know, it's just the only way I can think of you getting bread"

"I must finish bathing" Katniss doesn't look at her sister.

* * *

Peeta kicks a rock as he slowly makes his way towards the sword in the stone. He thinks about what it would be like to be king and how would he govern such a big kingdom as Panem. He was sure he could do a better job than Snow; everyone hated him. Once he took power, the kingdom no longer thrived like it did under King Cinna. Poverty had raised and the wealth gap did too, people where butchered with the tiny thought that they may have held magic. There was no judgment system, what Snow said went and everything he said was law. Snow had many nickname like the Mad King or the Blood King. Everyone was waiting for the true king to come along but it has been years and everyone had started to give up hope. No one believed anymore that a great king would rise up and make Panem the greatest kingdom there ever was, that would live on in history forever. Peeta deep in his thought ran into the only person who would be out at this time of night, Sir Abernathy. Sir Haymitch Abernathy used to apart of the King's Guard before King Cinna died and was relieved when the King's hand took power and was to be forever provided with riches until he died and with the way he drunk it wouldn't be long. Some say it was because Sir Abernathy knew too much and refused to be loyal to Snow and since Snow could kill him; he made him retire.

"Good e'en, Sir Abernathy" Peeta said

Sir Abernathy says with a sort of slur in his voice "What do you want?"

Peeta replies with sarcasm "Wherefore good e'en to thee too Peeta" "gammarcy, Sir Abernathy"

Sir Abernathy says rudely "Its Haymitch now, doost I look like a Knight of the King's Guard"

Peeta answers "No you look like the town drunkard." Peeta isn't usually this mean to Haymitch, but he isn't having the best evening.

Haymitch grumbles and moves to walk away, when Peeta decides he should apologize.

"My apologies, Haymitch, having a bad den" Peeta yells to Haymitch, rubbing his apparent bruise on his cheek.

Haymitch takes a swig of ale and mumble something inaudible back to Peeta. Peeta wonders how someone who used to be such a great knight can turn into to that, what could have happened? Everyone knows of Sir Abernathy's brave quest for King Cinna, and to see him now it is really hard believe it. Peeta looks around and continues his way into the woods. He trudges through the snow for what feels like forever. Water has gotten into his leather boots and his toes are starting to freeze, realizing he is wearing no more than a tunic and pants.

* * *

Katniss stayed in the tub until the water went cold, and then quickly washed up. It was late and everyone had headed to bed but her. She was still a little upset that Prim would think her of a stealer. Prim knew that Katniss and her father were getting little picking hunting since it was winter.

Katniss' father work with the blacksmith in town, the blacksmith was nice enough to offer it, when her father lost his job in the castle, after King Cinna died. Snow had gotten rid off most of the staff and replaced it with people who would be loyal to him. Right after he hid the stone with the sword, because he feared someday the true king would come and pull it out. He banned people from going into the forest to hunt unless had a card that permitted you to go but if you couldn't afford to do so, like many town's folk who couldn't and were forced to buy meat and stuff from castle, which was almost as expensive. Her and her father illegally hunted and did not get caught because the patrol never came this far over. If they did the punishment was 50 lashes with a whip or death. It was the second worse crime you could do besides have magic. Katniss and her family lived in district 12 in the poor part called the Seam. District 12 was about half a days rid to the castle by horse and a days rid by cart.

Katniss' mother was a physician and the best one in the district and the only one. Her house was constantly filled with hurt people from the mines or a knight from the Hawthorne's manor. Lord Hawthorne and John Everdeen (Katniss' father) grew up together so the Hawthorne's try to help, but if there is anything Seam folk hate more than Snow is charity. Even if it isn't, you can't convince a Seam person to take something unless they're giving you something in return. Katniss was best friends with Gale, the Hawthorne's eldest son, who was only 2 years older than her.

Katniss wrapped herself in a towel to dry off and grabbed a camisole and under garments. After Katniss dressed she went to her room which she shared with Prim, they also shared a bed. Katniss climbed into bed to find Prim was awake and waiting for her.

"Katniss, I'm sorry" Prim whispers.

"Its fine, Little Duck" Katniss said.

"I love you" Prim whispers "you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I really wish could." Katniss say to nobody in particular. Prim and her fall asleep.

* * *

Peeta ducks when he hears something moving around in the bushes. Did the King 's knights decide to patrol around the stone tonight? Peeta hides himself behind a tree and waits to see what is coming through the bushes. A bunny hops past him, feeling stupid, Peeta begins to move towards the stone again. It is only 20 paces forward, and then a left past the big old oak, and straight surrounded by thick bushes; which aren't well kept. He reaches the bushes and peaks through to see if there is anyone there, and for the first time there is. An old man is kneeling in front of the stone, the man is probably older than 60 with dark skin like someone from the Seam. The man is wearing glasses and had some sort of a cain or staff. Peeta has never seen this man in the Seam before, so he must come from somewhere else. People were not aloud to travel from district to district, it was against the law unless you work for Snow. But this man did not wear the seal of the Blood King; he wore a different coat of arm. One that was familiar and he had seen before but not since he was little. A coat of arm that was banned to be worn by any man and if caught with the sign would be put to death. King Cinna's coat of arm. Peeta backed away silently to flee, when the old man called out something. The man called Peeta's name.

"Come over here Peeta" the man said "there is no need to hide, I come as friend"

Peeta hesitated before stepping through the bushes.

"Come boy closer, I truly mean not to harm thee" the old man said as Peeta stood as close to the bushes as possible.

"I been have waited long enough for you." He continued and Peeta looked puzzled as he walks closer to the man. "You know not what I speak of? I speak the stone boy"

"Its just a silly stone with a sword in it with a simpleton legend" Peeta states. "How do you know my brand?

"If it be such a simpleton legend, wherefore art thee here?" The old man tells Peeta. "And this is no simpleton sword, it was forged in the breath of the great dragon"

"All the dragons are dead, and why doost you parade around with a target on thy back, who art thee?" Peeta responds swiftly.

"I am what I am, I'm not who I was but who I am is who I be and what is important is who art thee?" the man revealed in riddle.

"You speak nonsense!" Peeta said annoyed with the act; he refused to answer his question.

"Without nonsense, there would be no sense." the man renders.

Peeta is at a lost. "Wherefore you wait for me? What be special of me?"

"Purity and goodness" the old man knocks Peeta on the head with his staff. "In you, I see Panem great once again."

"Me? The man in the legend? I am not born of nobility, I am nothing but a baker's son" Peeta proclaims.

"To be a great king you need not be of great birth but only with greatness. I waited a long time for this day for you to come and pull the sword out of the stone and rebuild Panem to another great kingdom, I understand it not to be easy but a great challenge with many obstacles. There will be many to come against you to make thee fall, but you must stay true to what is right and just." Says the old man.

Peeta sits down next to the rock and tries to take in as much as he possible can of what the old man is telling him. Could he possibly be the great king in the legend? Peeta was lost for words, his hands began to sweat, he was nervous. In order to be king he would have to take out Snow, and the last time that a group of people tried everyone in the district would be killed. If he was to failed, would Snow kill everyone in his district too? Could Peeta live with that blood on his hands? There was so much to think about, and Peeta was only a kid. He wasn't ready for this pressure. Peeta shivers, he had forgotten where he was and how cold it was outside. It was late, and Peeta could no longer see more the 2 or 3 feet ahead of him. Peeta was soaking wet but the old man was dry; in this darkness how was he supposed to find his way back home. The old man walk away to the bushes and grabs twigs and branches that have fallen and put them into a pile and somehow lit it.

"That fire will get us seen" Peeta said while leaning over the fire trying to warm himself.

"Wiress is standing watch if anyone comes, she will warn us in time" said the old man.

"Wiress?" Peeta said, he knew that name from the legend. This man was King Cinna's sorcerer Beetee. "You are Beetee! You placed thy sword in the stone!"

"Excalibur? Why aye I did" Beetee added. "A loyal servant to Cinna and now loyal servant to you, my future king"

"I want not to be king, If I refuse?" Peeta remarks.

"You can't refuse destiny Peeta." Beetee declared.

Before Peeta could voice anything, a woman looks as old as Beetee comes into view and makes know that is time for her and Beetee to go. Beetee points to the sword and to entertain the old man; Peeta stands up and wraps his right hand around the handle around Excalibur and pulls up and the sword comes out of the stone. A lightning bolt that lights up the sky for miles strikes the stone and Peeta. Peeta falls to the ground.

* * *

Seneca Crane is sitting at the quill and inkwell when a flash of light, that lights up the sky like the sun. He knocks over the chair while standing because that flash of light can only mean one thing. Excalibur has been lifted from the stone and he would have to tell the King as soon as possible. Being the King's hand was a big responsibility and if he wasn't the one to tell the king this he would be out of that job. He needed this job to prove his family that he could be something great and somebody, even if he was a bastard. Seneca runs out of his chamber with a torch in hand and down the stairs into a grand hallway, the King's chamber were on the other side of the castle. Seneca had just tricked his way to the top and with his cruel tactics was how he got the attention of the King, even before he was king. Seneca was Snow's hand servant, he was to make sure his pot was emptied and to get his food and pretty much do whatever the King's hand asked of him. While serving Snow, he learned the foot of the master, how to deceive, lie, and cheat your way to the top. Seneca goes from hall to hall on his way to the King's chamber, it was good he knew the castle like the back of his hand because every hall looked almost exactly the same. Pushing past knight doing nightly patrols of the castle; he finally makes it to the King's chamber. He furiously knocks on the King's door, and when he hears Snow communicate something, he enters.

"Your Majesty, many sorrows to disturb your slumber but I must inform thee of the event that just happened" Seneca says with haste.

"Aye, Aye, Aye. Say your thoughts" King Snow asserts.

"The sky lit like the sun, just moments ago" Seneca continues "I believe the sorcerer Beetee found the king in the legend and he removed Excalibur from the stone."

"Didn't I tell you to rid him from our worries?! And look at what thy failure has done! I want you out of my sight!" Snow yelled.

King Snow jumps to his feet and send Seneca out the room and tells him to gather 50 men and head to District 12 and look for the person who removed the sword. Seneca rushed from the king's chambers and went to find Sir Thom to tell him of the king's orders.

* * *

Delly wrapped her arms around Thom's neck and kissed him as he grabbed her breast. Delly knew she wasn't supposed to sleep with the knights but she didn't care. As Snow's Lady in waiting, she could get away with anything without getting in trouble, and if Thom got in trouble; it wasn't her problem. It had only been months, since she found out she had magic, the one thing her dear uncle hated and killed. She was walking through the castle park when a lady named Clove- who claimed to be her sister told her if she wanted to learn more if she would meet with Clove outside of the capitol in the forest of the Druids- and that night Delly went and met her; Clove proved she was her sister and also said she was high priestess and Delly was one too. After that, Delly was sure if Snow found out that she had magic, he would not hesitate in killing her, but she had plans to kill him first. Delly was going to kill Snow and get her revenge on the man who persecuted her people. Then her and her sister would take the throne and would get rid of anyone who would get in their way.

Sir Thom unhooked the buttons on the back of Delly's dress and it falls to the floor, leaving her in her undergarments. Thom peppered kisses down Delly's neck as they walked there way to her bed. They both fall on the bed and Delly giggles, while trying to remove Thom's tunic. Thom smashes his lip onto hers in a desire frenzy. Delly grabs Thom's shaft through his pants and stroked it. Thom moans and slides his hand under her underwear and runs his fingers through her folds. Delly's hips buckle and she moans in pleasure; with her response Thom rubs her folds with his thumb.

"O Thom" Delly whispered in his ear. Thom picks up the pace and then slides his fingers inside her. Delly moans a lot louder than the first time and her hands go straight to Thom's belt trying to undo it. She finally gets it off and his pants fall to the ground, while Thom adds another finger and curls them inside her. With Thom's other hand, he takes off all her undergarments.

"O aye Thom!" Delly says as she contracts around his fingers.

"I want to be inside you" Thom replies and Delly just nods in approval. Thom sets himself in front of her entrance and slides in; they both moan in unison. They both begin to find a pace rocking back and forth... In and out. When Seneca Crane, the King's hand, bursts into Delly's chambers.

"Apologies my lady, but I must take Sir Thom from you." Seneca says to Delly. "Sir Thom, haste with your wear and rendez-vous with me in the Planning room." Crane finishes before parting from Delly's chambers.

"Many sorrows my lady, but I must part from you" Thom says as he pulls out of her. Delly lays there as Thom pulls up his pants and buckles his belt, puts on his tunic and boots; then exits Delly's chamber. Delly waits until she can barely hear Sir Thom's boots on the stone castle floor; before she gets up and follows.

* * *

Snow waited until after his hand left before he got dressed in his tunic, pants, belt, and cape. Once dressed, Snow grabbed a single white rose and put it in his pocket. The castle was unusually busy for this early in the morrow; people flooded every hall. When King Snow enters the Planning room with his hand servant, who met up with him on his way to the chamber, were the first one there. Snow moves and takes his seat at the head of the table: when he grows impatient waiting for his Hand and Sir Thom. He sends his servant to gather him some wine and the maps of the kingdom, and as the servant leaves. Seneca Crane enters the chamber, and right after his servant return with the maps and the King's goblet of wine, Sir Thom enters the chamber.

"Wherefore thy leave me waiting?" King Snow came out with. "And in a mess Sir Thom?"

"Many sorrows, your Majesty." Sir Thom said to the King and bows, and then turns to the King's hand "Good Morrow, your Honor"

"May I speak your Majesty?" Seneca Crane interrupts, and King nods. "Sir Thom unfortunately was mixed up in the endeavors of your Lady in waiting Delly."

"Is that truth Sir Thom?" the King replies.

"Aye" Thom barely gets out, scared for his head.

"She is quite with the hands." The king jokes, and the Hand chuckles.

"Um I shall not speak ill of your lady." Thom remarks, hoping he speaks the right thing.

"Good" the King says, sips his wine then continues "Sir Thom, you know why you are here?"

The air in the room gets very serious and Thom says "I know not why I am here, except that you call on me and my men"

"Thom, you know of the legend behind the sword in the stone" Thom nods "I have feared for many nights the sorcerer Beetee, who placed the sword in the stone, he was found someone with worth and earlier this night when the sky lit, this king of legend pulled the sword from the stone. Treason is what this Beetee is doing by plotting against his king and practicing magic. I want you, Sir Thom and 50 of your best men to go find this Beetee and king of legend, and bring them here so they can be put to death in front of all the people of Panem." The King continues as he points at District 12 "Start in 12 and work your way back to the capitol. They can not have gotten far."

"Is that all you bid, your Majesty?" Thom answers.

"Aye, depart at once." The King excuses Sir Thom, and he leaves, the King yells to him "Thom, if you value your life you won't fail me"

Snow turns to Seneca and implies that if he values his life, Thom won't fail. The King excuses Seneca and then tells his hand servant to send a woman from the brothel to his chambers

* * *

Peeta wakes up to a strange cabin. He can not remember what happened last night and how he got here and where was here. He remembers everything up until the stone. He tries playing back his memory; he remember throwing the bread to the girl behind the bakery, and getting hit after ruining the bread. He also remembers walking the streets of 12 and running into Sir Abernathy... Haymitch. Lastly getting to the stone, but nothing after that. Did something happen? As he tries to sit up, a warm cloth, he didn't realize was on his head, falls off. A older woman walk into view, and comes towards him and says "Don't fret, lay back down and relax. You hit the ground pretty hard last night when the lightning struck"

"What lightning! What happened?! Where am I?!" Peeta screamed.

"Calm boy calm, lightning struck the stone after you pulled Excalibur from the stone." the lady said.

"M'lady I understand not what you speak." Peeta states, asked. "May I bid what is your brand?"

"O, I am Wiress. Beetee's helper and also this is my house. And you last night pulled the sword from the stone." Wiress declares, then continues " There is food on the table and wine in the cup." Wiress rises to leave and as walking out, Peeta yells "Grammarcy Wiress."

Peeta sits up on the bed and waits until the chamber comes into focus. Across the chamber, is a tub, drawn for him to bathe in. Peeta stands and realize he is shirtless with only the dirty pants, he wore yesterday. Peeta steps out his pants and steps into the bed. Once Peeta was finished washing himself, he steps to see all new clothes for him. There is hose, a jacket, a new tunic with a dark blue surcoat, and new boots. After Peeta put on the garments, he sees a scabbard with a beautiful sword in it. Peeta puts on the scabbard, and then pulls out the sword; its perfectly balance and well crafted. Peeta knew this sword, he had admired it enough times to know; it was... Excalibur. He dropped it on the ground and then bent down and picked it back up and puts it back in his scabbard. Peeta moved to the table, where was food and wine as Wiress said to him. Peeta sat at the table and started eating when Beetee walks through.

"We must depart now." He said as he walked into the cabin.

"Where do we tend to venture off to?" Peeta asked, while shoveling food into his mouth.

"The Capitol." Peeta chokes on his food when he hears what Beetee has said.

"You fancy walking around with a big target on thy back?" Peeta chuckles.

"We must go now if we are to make it before eventides." Beetee answer ignoring Peeta joke.

"So we shall head into town now." Peeta states and Beetee responds "No."

"You shall have me leave without bidding farewells to my family? How am I to be a great king, if I ignore the emotion of my people." Peeta comes out with, unsure if Beetee will be mad.

"You speak with the wisdom of someone twice your age, your Majesty." Beetee points out. The 2 men walk out the cabin, and in the front stand 2 horses. The one on the left is strong and healthy, with milk chocolate fur and a tan mane and tail, this horse was made for a future king. The horse on the right was a little smaller than the left one, but no less strong and healthy than the first, having white fur with black spots and white mane and tail. Peeta walked to the horse and mounts him, and looks to Beetee, who is mounting his horse. Peeta pets the horse and instantly names him Prince. Prince moves with grace and perfection, and is not only strong but fast. With a flick of his heel, Prince goes from a jockey to a full speed gallop.

"Keep up, Beetee!" Peeta yells back to him.

Beetee chuckles as Peeta pulls his reins back to stop, and listen because he believes he hears something. Beetee pulls up next to him and they both listen. Peeta stand on Prince as best he can to look over the bushes and there on the other side the King's patrol. "Come on" Peeta whispered. Peeta went left having to take detour, so they aren't caught by the knights. It took them an extra 5 minutes to town but it was worth it, if it meant staying undetected by the knights. Beetee sat right outside of town while Peeta went into town. No one knew who he was because they had never seen him on a horse. Peeta tied up Prince beside the bakery, and walked in the door. There were very few customers in there and when Ty saw Peeta; he called all the family to the front.

Marco was the first to walk into the front "Hello Peeta, what did you sleep over at a girl's house?" Marco joked.

Then Peeta's father walks in and run over and hugs him "Peeta, where were you last night? I worried."

"Don't fret, father, I am fine and well." Peeta tells his father

"Where did you obtain the wear, Peeta? Did you take it from someone? You know getting caught could mean losing your hand." Ty says.

"No Ty I did not steal, it was given to me." Peeta tells his family when his mother walk in the front.

"What did you come to waste my time for?" She pauses "Where you all these new things, Peeta?"

"That is what I came here to talk to you guys about. A man agreed to pay me handsomely if I escorted him to the Capitol and back."

Ty states "You have never even been to the Capitol."

"How much are you getting?" Peeta's mom asks.

"You sure you know what your doing, Peeta?" Peeta's father asked

"Yes father, I know what I am doing and I also know of the risked and I am willing to take them if its for the good of many." Peeta announces.

"Farewell, family, I will return soon." Peeta says as he exits the bakery, looking back and seeing my family waves. Peeta sees them before they see him and hides in the shadow hoping to not be seen while getting back to horse. Peeta looks around the corner to see a fight between the King's patrol and Hawthorne's manor knights. Peeta dashes for the horse and mounts it and looks over at he verbal fight, when one of the knight of the King's patrol see him, gestures that Peeta should get on his way. Peeta raced to the meeting place, and there awaited Beetee.

* * *

Snow sat on his throne, waiting for reports back from Seneca or Sir Thom. He had great time with the whore but found himself still unhappy. As Snow was about to stand, when 2 men walk into the throne room. One man, he knew, but he the other he has never seen before.

"What do I owe the pleasure Beetee?" Snow says calmly. "You really think you just walk into my kingdom, my palace, my throne room? Have you become that stupid. This blonde boy is your mighty future king." Snow laughs.

Beetee composed himself and says "No I'm here to deal"

* * *

**How was it? Did you hate it? Are you indifferent? How did I do with trying to put some to add some middle English in the story, tried to use this chapter to make a basic understand. The other chapter will be more exciting than this. Review critic my work so I can. Improve as a writing and also what should be Peeta coat of arms? Give suggestions please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: _I'm going to try and update every weekend, so please be patient. R&R! Please I have been working so hard on this, do me this favor and really read it and tell me what you think even if it just ya know your awesome I love it or whatever. But this chapter is going to be short but chapter 3 & 4 are going to be so awesome, you are going to love it especially if you like action and there will be a little romance some Galeniss and there is some Everlark in this chapter. Tell me what you think of Katniss' description of Peeta _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I totally wish I did bc then I would be married to josh hutcherson! _**

* * *

**1 Year Later, District 12**

Katniss gets changed into her favorite green dress, and runs out the door. Katniss' father died last winter with Gale's father in a "hunting accident" leaving Katniss, Prim, and her mother alone, and Gale to be the lord of the manor. After her father died, Katniss mom fell into a deep depression and stopped working for months. It became all up to Katniss to get the family by, because no matter how hard she tried to get her mom back; she couldn't. A part of Katniss would always hate her mom for that, for abandoning her and Prim. They made it barely and slowly her mom came back, but she never was the same. Katniss after that decided she would never love, because love brought unbearable pain. Katniss knew she would some day have to marry, but it would be because she had to not because she wanted to. It would probably be to Gale, he had already asked, and she would kind of be relieved. Katniss would rather marry her best friend than anyone else, but if she had a choice she wouldn't marry at all. Gale had also promised to wait until she was of the eighteenth year, and for that that was the least she could do.

She had to hurry, or she would miss Gale and the hunting party. Katniss had finally convinced Gale to allow her to go on a hunting trip, and she wasn't about to miss it for the world. Katniss was better than anyone in the district with a bow and arrow. She stood in front of Hawthorne Manor waiting for the men to open the gate. Gale was waiting at the steps for Katniss, and when he saw her; they both ran to each other and met in the middle and embraced. This was the first time Katniss had seen her best friend in months. Katniss' only friend, besides Madge, who had been married off to a Duke, the second her crimson flower bloomed. That was almost a year ago, and from the letter Madge sent her; Madge was happy. Gale was more than a head taller than me, but other than that we could be related. Gale was not fair skinned like his father and neither were his brothers or his sister Posy, they all had tan skin and Seam eyes like there mother Hazelle. Katniss waved to the other knight coming on the hunting trip with them.

"Let's get you a bow and some arrows" Gale says trying to laugh off the awkward too long embrace.

"Aye, let us" Katniss replies awkwardly, but once in the stable: "wherefore they loathe me?"

"They don't loathe thee, they are just unaccustomed to a woman hunting." Gale states trying to make Katniss feel better. "Here my lady." Gale hands Katniss a bow and quiver, and then tells the stable man to bring Katniss a horse. They walk back to the knights in silence. All Gale's men wear his coat of arms, which is a fire. Katniss thinks how it suits him so well, because when Gale gets angry, there is no stopping him like a wild fire. Katniss is so dazed , she doesn't realize the stable hand is next to her with the horse. Katniss climbs on the horse, and once settled looks at Gale and says "Shall we ride?"

Gale nods at Katniss and yells "Open the gates." As they open Gale, Katniss, and 12 of Gale's men ride through the gates and into the forest. Some ways in the forest, they hop off there horses and start looking for tracks. 15 minutes in, a man stops deer tracks and droppings. Katniss runs over to look with Gale: "I think it's headed east." Gale nods in agreement and then turns to his men.

"2 of you shall assist Katniss and I, and the rest will go check the traps from yesterday." Gale commands in a loud whisper. Gale picks 2 completely different looking men, one is very tall even taller than Gale and more muscular with very little hair named Percival and the other is shorter with long hair and skinnier than Gale named Gwen. The four of them follow the deer for another 20 minutes before they all stop at the river to fill their water sacks.

"My lady, would thy like a drink?" Gwen asks Katniss.

"Nay, but gammercy Gwen." Katniss answers politely. Katniss grabs her bow and an arrow, and aims it at a squirrel climbing a tree. Katniss breathes in as she pulls back the arrow, and then as she releases her breath; Katniss lets the arrow fly into the eyes of the squirrel. Gwen and Percival awe at her accuracy.

"That was wonderful, my lady" Percival states quietly.

"I have yet to meet a lady so good with a weapon as you." Gwen says.

"Had to not told you of her talents." Gale buts in. Katniss walks giggling to the tree where the squirrel hangs. Katniss grabbed it and brought it back to the men. It annoyed her that they thought she could not shot because she was a woman. She shot better than all Gale's men and they knew it but every time she did it; they pretended it was there first time seeing it. After they continued to such for the deer, when the found it was midday. The rest of Gale's men had caught back up with them. The deer was in a meadow grazing on the grass, perfectly silent, Katniss drew back her bow. All of a sudden the deer looks up as if its heard something; and before Katniss could release the bow. The buck was gone and all the men and even Katniss groaned. Then they heard what the buck did, it was horses riding and loud ones at that.

"Get your weapons out men!" Gale orders and in a second all the men are up with weapons ready. They only hear six horses and they all hoped there were only six men. Cautiously, the all move from behind the bush and then they see them.

"Weapons down, it tis be the patrol. Get thy papers out." Gale hands Katniss a hunting permit paper. "Come." They all walk into view of the patrol.

"Stop!" A man yells. He has bronze colored hair, tan skin, and blue green eyes. He was beautiful. In the castle, the all girls must want him, Katniss thought. The man continues "How many be present?"

"14, your Honor" Gale stepped forward and spoke.

"Finnick, show some respect here." A voice said from the group of patrol men. A beautiful stallion with dark brown fur, that match Katniss' hair, and a tan mane; on the horse sat an even more beautiful man.

He looked to be Katniss' age, his muscles pushed against his surcoat making it possible to see every flex of the muscle; his hair was hay color and locks extended over his ears and a little over his eyes. They wonderfully contrast his pale skin and with even being in the sun all day, look untouched by its violent rays. His blond eyelashes were long, as many girls wished for, and every time he blinked, Katniss swore a house was just blown on its side. His lips were light pink and soft; they looked so warm to Katniss. She restrained herself from not walking over and finding out; his jaw was rigid and strong with a light shadow of hair on the side of his face and on his chin; which put just enough man in his boyish features. His eyes were a unbelievable deep blue that look into your soul with utter kindness and peace, looking at them, could make war look peaceful; they were prefect shade: darker than the blue sky, but little than the blue sea. He was so beautiful, she wasn't sure he was real. One of his men handed something to Gale, and then they left. Katniss had missed what just had happened.

* * *

At first, Peeta failed at fighting with Excalibur, he just could not get the hang of it, but as time went on Excalibur just became an extent of his arm. Peeta had been living in the castle for a year, everyone thought he was king's nephew and with that being the heir to the throne. Beetee had used a de-aging spell making him look Peeta age and after that the king made him my hand servant. Peeta did not enjoy Beetee being his servant for all the work, he did for Peeta. Peeta just felt wrong about it; no matter what Beetee said. Peeta wasn't allowed to call Beetee his real name in public, so he shortened it to Bee. Peeta would spend most of his days doing one of two things; training with the knight or learning in the studies.

Peeta was unsure what Beetee did to make King Snow agree to let him stay in the castle and be prince. Snow and Seneca Crane, the King's hand, were very cautious around Peeta, but then he realized that was just how they were. Peeta believed that Snow was coming up with a plan to get rid of Peeta, and he had not died of poisoning yet. As time continued, Snow began to treat Peeta as a son.

Delly, the King's lady in waiting or Warden, also was very cautious of Peeta, but quickly got over it. Peeta and Delly grew to be pretty close, but there was something always secretive about her. At first, Peeta worried he would have to marry her, the Warden was pretty, but Peeta believed if he was going to marry it would be for love. Peeta and Delly came to be like brother and sister to each other.

The knights, Peeta believed was the easiest bond ever made. The first day in the castle, they tortured him and a while after when he was bad with a sword; but as time went on they built a brotherhood. A bond so strong that not mere word could brake it; they were brothers and they would never leave one another behind. They would fight to the ends of the earth for Peeta because they knew Peeta would do the same for them.

Seneca, the King's hand, disliked Peeta for certain. At feast, Peeta would always treat him with kindness, like he treated everyone, but Crane never softened. Peeta was troubled with why this man had so much hate in his heart, but Peeta tried not to stay to caught up on it.

Beetee woke Peeta up as the sun peaked the horizon. Beetee moved to open the curtains and the light shines in Peeta's face. Peeta sits up as Beetee moves around the room getting his clothes and setting his food on the table. Peeta gets up and walks to the table at the other side of his chamber. Peeta sits down in his chair and pulls another one over for Beetee to come sit.

"Bee sits with me." Peeta announces.

"I think not today, your honor." Beetee said in a hushed tone.

"Nonsense, sit please, I beg" Peeta whines.

"Begging is not very becoming of a king." Beetee says hoping Peeta doesn't hear, but he does.

"You are the one who wanted me, king. Is that so?" Peeta proclaims and Beetee nods in response. "Then as your Prince I command you to sit"

Peeta sits and begins eating with Beetee, when a guard knocks on Peeta's chamber door. "Come." Peeta says and the guard walks in.

"The king as requested to see you, my prince, in the throne room." The guards tells Peeta and waits to be dismissed.

"You may leave." Peeta states as he gets up to dress. All of Peeta's clothes are placed neatly on the bed, and once Peeta is dressed; he exits to go to meet Snow. The walk is longer than Peeta expected and with his chamber being all the way across the castle; the closer Peeta got the faster he went. Peeta burst into the throne room to see everyone is there. He racks his brain thing if he had missed something this morning, but he came up with nothing. Peeta bows to the king and then waits until he is allowed to speak and Snow gives it to him.

"Uncle, have I missed something? Please excuse me if so, I was certain we didn't." Peeta pleads.

"No, nephew have not missed a thing." King Snow says too easy Peeta's worries. "But doost thy know not of the event of coming?"

"No, uncle, I know not of what you speak." Peeta replies softly.

"Thou not know the date of which enters thy sixteenth year." Snow chuckles and so does everyone else in the chamber.

"I thought it of none importance to you" Peeta reports.

"No importance, no importance. Nonsense!" King Snow proclaims. "In honor of Prince Peeta's sixteenth year, I, Cornelius Snow, King and Protector of the realm, shall hold a tournament, the biggest tournament Panem has ever witnessed, all of the best knights will be in attendance, and then Peeta put his skills test."

"Are you sure? Your Majesty." Crane questions.

"Am I not king of this realm? Is not what I say law?" Snow yells at his hand.

"Yes you are, your Majesty." Crane replies timidly.

"Spend however much it takes to make it great." The King says.

"But my King, we do not have the funds for such a big tourney." States the king's treasurer Sir Heavenbee.

"Then raise-" the King begins before Peeta interrupts.

"Uncle, you can't. The people can hardly pay the tax as it is!" Peeta claims.

"You dare interrupt the king as he speaks!" Snow walks down and stands inches from Peeta face. Peeta can smell the blood and roses and it makes him sick. Snow walks away from Peeta, and he releases a breath, he didn't realize he was holding.

"Peeta, Finnick, Thom, Chaff, and Brutus will ride to each manor in Panem, and give out the invitation and in each district collect the new tax." King Snow announces. "Set out at once." The King dismisses everyone.

Peeta walks out the throne room, frustrated and furious. He stomps all the way to his chambers and once inside; he turns to Beetee.

"He is truly mad, Bee." Peeta says in a loud whisper. "The people of Panem can't afford another tax. They barely scrap out the ones they already have. Does he try purposely to run Panem six feet under?"

"Peeta, I think its not wise to speak ill of the King Snow." Beetee explains to Peeta. Peeta removes his tunic and pants leaving him in his undergarments and then Beetee helps put on: his chain mail, his black surcoat with the kings coat of arms, his breast plate, his besagues, his rerebrace, his vambrace, his scabbard, and cape. Peeta places Excalibur in his belt, when Sir Finnick walks into Peeta chamber; dressed the same as Peeta.

"Prince Peeta, we are ready to ride." Finnick states, and then turns to leave the room. Peeta, Beetee, and Finnick walk together, out into the court, where Prince, Peeta's horse awaits. Peeta and his men ride out of the Capitol.

After 3 days, Peeta and his men rode through every district and stopped at every manor, collecting the new tax and handing out invites to the tournament. At midday of the 4th day, Peeta and his men arrive in the last district, District 12. Peeta hopped off Prince and walked to the board and as he got closer more people came to see what he was posting. Peeta nailed it to the board and with his head down walked away. Peeta couldn't stand to see the faces of the people, they all looked so sad. Peeta commanded his men to collect the tax as he climbs upon his horse. Beetee rides to stand next to Peeta and says "Young Prince, I understand how this hurts you, but until you hit your eighteenth year... You must obey King Snow"

"Bee, I understand but it does not lighten my load. They hate me." Peeta replied.

"No, they do not." Beetee whispers. A man with red hair with a hood on his head walks to Peeta's men; he begins to draw out a sword. Peeta jumps from his horse and runs to men as the man is about to strike Sir Finnick. Peeta tackles the red headed man, and then Peeta gets to his feet and pulls out Excalibur and puts it to his neck. The red headed man hits away and stands, but before he can attack again, Finnick and Brutus grabs him and forces him on his knees. The man spits in Peeta's face. Finnick punches him in the face; all the people begin to crowd.

"How dare you address your Prince in that way?" Sir Brutus yells in the man's face.

"For what you've done! The penalty is death.." Sir Thom says walking up to the bearded man.

"What be your brand?" Sir Odair asks.

"Darius." the red headed man replied. Thom draws his sword and puts it to the back of Darius' neck and then lifts it.

"Stop Thom!" Peeta says as he walks from the back of the crowd. "What is your brand again?"

"Darius." He replied.

"Stand up." Peeta announces. Darius stands, but Finnick and Brutus still hold onto him. "You are brave, Sir Darius."

"I am no knight" Darius states. Peeta tells Finnick and Brutus to let him go.

"Have you finished collecting the taxes?" Peeta turns and asked his men; they nod. "Then we shall be on our way to Hawthorne Manor" Peeta and his men mount there horses and make there was to Hawthorne Manor and once they arrive. "Who goes there?" A guard says.

"Good den. It is, I, Prince Peeta and my men. We are here to see the good Lord of this Manor." Peeta yells to the guard.

"He has gone on a hunting trip." The guard says. Peeta waves bye, and they turn and head for the woods. After a few minutes they see a group of men and one lady with swords drawn.

"Stop!" Finnick yells. "How many be present?"

"14, your Honor" A man stepped forward and spoke.

"Finnick, show some respect here." Peeta said stepping out from the group. The lady stared at him, he tried to ignore and continue. "We search for Lord Hawthorne of the Hawthorne Manor."

"It is I." The same man from before says. The man is tall and tan with dark hair and gray eyes, like the lady who stands next to him.

"Why does this lady accompany you on this hunting trip? Is she your squire?" Thom chuckles.

"No, my lady happens to be a great hunter." Lord Hawthorne states. Peeta's men laugh except Peeta and Beetee.

"Men do we know not respect!" Peeta yells at them and turns to Lord Hawthorne and his men: "Many sorrows, Lord Hawthorne."

"No need Prince Peeta." Gale communicates to Peeta.

"Well back to why I've come" "I am Prince Peeta Snow, future king and protector of the realm, nephew of the King Snow." Peeta says. "In the name of the king, I, here extend to you Lord Gale Hawthorne invitation to the tournament held in the honor of my sixteenth year." Peeta hands the paper to Finnick, and Finnick gets off his horse and hand the Lord Hawthorne the paper. Peeta looks over to see the lady still staring at him. Once Finnick is mounted on his horse; Peeta turns to the knights of the manor.

"Gammercy, my Prince" Lord Hawthorne says.

"Good den, to you." Peeta says and him and his men ride away and camp for the night. Next morning Peeta and his men ride back to the Capitol.

* * *

**Omg, this chapter wasn't that long but chapter 3&4 are going to be the tournament so it will be pretty exciting... Well I don't know about you but I am pretty excited about this. And isn't Peeta so kind for not killing Darius and Snow can suck it for making to people pay more taxes for his stupid tournament. Who do you think should win? Gale? Peeta? Finnick? Or one of the other knights? should Darius? Or Some random knight? Tell me because I'm not sure who I want. And what was with Katniss staring at Peeta?! Will be gone all weekend so I will update next weekend.**

**Review & follow & fav it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy it because I worked so hard on it! trust me! you can ask my family how annoying I was obsessing about getting this chapter right. So after you read it, review it! I slaved over this chapter! So I hope I do good by all my fans. I'm trying my best not to disappoint. Sorry for being late on the update and also I will not be updating this coming weekend because its my little sister's birthday (1D themed).**

**Oh and Darius and Annie are related (brother&sister) and are prince and princess of a neighboring kingdom.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, no matter how hard I wish on a star. I still wake up the next morning owning nothing!**

* * *

Delly moves swiftly from hall to hall, dodging the night patrol. Delly opens the door to the garden and walks out through the garden. She slips on the hood of her cloak—which was made of imported silk—and entered the woods. Delly walked past the old abandoned temple, and entered the forest of the druids. Delly waited in the little clearing for about 10 minutes, when a woman slipped into view. It was Clove. Clove walked to Delly, and then hugged her, both removed there hoods.

"How are you sister?" Clove said in a hushed whisper.

"Alright, now that I am with you," Delly says. "the castle is torture."

"Well, the castle will be ours in due time." Clove replied.

"I can not stay long, sister." Delly continues. "The guards will check for me in my chamber soon."

"I understand, but it is good to see you." Clove states. "Tomorrow, the knights arrive?"

"Aye, then the next the tourney starts." Delly proclaims.

"You should go." Clove says, then hugs Delly and slips something in hand.

"Goodnight, sister." Delly says, and then turn back to the castle. Delly looks back over her shoulder and her sister Clove is gone. Delly heads back to the castle, and once in heads back to her chamber. Half way back to her chambers, Delly is stopped by a guard.

"Who goes there?" The guard yells.

"It's me, Delly the king's warden." Delly replies stepping into the light.

"My lady, what are thee doing out at such hour?" The guard asks, walking toward Delly.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." Delly states to the guard.

"Well, you should head to your chambers." The guard says.

"Well I bid you goodnight then." Delly says, and then walks to her chamber. Delly takes off her cloak and changes into her night clothes. Delly gets in her bed and goes to sleep.

* * *

Katniss wakes up last, and then walks into the kitchen where her sister and mother. They were packing, their mother's supplies. Katniss went back into the room and dressed herself, when she walks back into kitchen and sits at the table and starts drinking tea on the table. Gale had asked her mother to join him to the tournament as his physician, and her and her sister as his "maids". We all agreed and today, they all would be leaving for the capitol. When her mother was ready, they head to the Hawthorne Manor. Katniss walks next to Prim, and her mom follows closely behind in a daze. The gate is already opened, so they just walk in. Gale waits in the front with horses ready. Once everyone is on a horse, we ride out of the gate. After an hour, Katniss moves next to Gale.

"What do you think the tourney will be like?" Katniss asks Gale.

"I don't know the same as all the others." Gale says blatantly.

"Aye, I guess." Katniss whispers to herself.

"Am allowed to introduce you as my lady?" Gale asks.

"Um… No." Katniss mumbles.

"Apologies, I even asked." Gale replies.

"It's okay." Katniss says.

Prim pulls up next to Katniss. "How much longer until we are in the capitol?" Prim asked Gale and Katniss.

"We should get there by midday." Gale answers. At midday, they arrive at the castle with a lot of other people. The tavern is full, so Gale, Katniss, Prim, and their mother head for the castle. The courtyard of the castle is full with moving knights, servants, and guest. They move to the front steps, and Gale jumps off his horse. 2 servants help her off her horse and then show her, her sister, and her mother to the guest servant chambers.

After Prim and Katniss are settled, they decide to take a walk around the castle. They both head back to the courtyard, and then they head to the gardens. There are white roses everywhere; the intoxicating smell makes Katniss sick to her stomach. Katniss and Prim eventually ended up on the training ground, where they sit under a tree and watched the knight's training. There he was—Prince Peeta—practicing for the tourney tomorrow, his movements was so fluent with his sword, his tousled blond hair glistening in the sun. Peeta flipped the knight over his back and then puts his sword to his neck. The prince was so talented, Katniss thought. Peeta helped the knight up, laughing. He was beautiful. When he looked Katniss' way, she looked away. Katniss turned to Prim, and then got up, and they head back to their chamber.

* * *

Seneca Crane put on his hood and heads to the tavern. Once in the tavern, Seneca headed to the table in the far corner and sat. A serving wench brought him some ale, and Seneca waited for a while. When a big beefy man walked to his table and sat across from him.

"Are you Seneca?" The man said.

"Yes, you Gloss?" Seneca asked.

"Aye." Gloss said.

"I got a job for you." Seneca states.

"Pay me first." Gloss demands.

"How will I know you will do the job if I pay you now?" Seneca says.

"Because I said so." Gloss states.

"And I am supposed to take your word for it?" Seneca asks.

"Aye." Gloss continues. "I'm the best at what do, whoever you want dead, will die."

"I hope so." Seneca replies.

"Who is it?" Gloss asks.

"I want you to kill the prince." Seneca answers.

Gloss chokes on his ale. "And how do you expect me to do that? I'd never be able to get close enough."

"Don't fret about that." Seneca says. "As you know the king is holding a tournament in honor of the prince's sixteenth year. You will enter and when you get to fight the prince in the final, you will kill him" Seneca slides a dagger across the table. "With this."

"How will you get me in this tournament?" Gloss questions Seneca.

"We already have that covered." Seneca says. "Tomorrow, you will register under the brand: Gloss Pendragon. Go to the blacksmith after I leave and tell him Seneca sent you and he will give you your knight's armor, shield, and sword."

"Okay." Gloss says and Seneca slides Gloss a tiny pouch with 30 gold pieces in it.

"Nice, speaking with thee, I bid you Good den." Seneca said as he stand and heads for the door of the tavern. Seneca hurries back to the castle, and then goes to his chambers and changes into proper clothes. Seneca meets up with everyone in the courtyard and stand in his spot. Seneca looks at the king and winks at him, informing him that things are in place.

* * *

Peeta was on the training ground when Beetee comes and gets him. They head to his chambers, where Beetee helps Peeta change. When Peeta is dressed, Peeta and Beetee head to the courtyard. King Snow stood on the top step, Peeta on the second on the king's right, and Seneca on the left, Beetee next to Peeta, and Delly next to Seneca. Through the open gate, guards on horse back and behind them a man on a horse… Darius… All the knights gaped at him and behind him a beautiful girl with long wavy brown hair and sea green eyes. Peeta put on a smile for the guest, masking his awe.

"Prince Darius and lovely Princess Annie, How is your father?" Snow says.

"Well." Darius says hopping off his horse and walking over and helping his sister off her horse.

"It is so nice to have such great allies, King Cresta being by greatest allies in the war against magic." Snow announces.

"You know Delly." Snow states while motioning to her. Prince Darius moves to Delly and takes her hand; kisses her knuckles.

"Aye." Prince Darius says.

"And this is my nephew, Prince Peeta." Snow announces, motioning to Peeta. Peeta moves down the stairs, and meets Prince Darius at the bottom; they shake hands. Prince Darius pulls Peeta close: "Nice to see you again."

Peeta moves to Princess Annie and kisses her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Annie, please." The princess says.

"Well, shall I escort my lady to the feast?" Peeta asks.

"You shall." Princess Annie says. Peeta takes Annie's arm and leads her up the stairs. Everyone else follows the 2 of them. Once in the diner hall, Peeta took his seat next to the king with princess to his left. Peeta fixes his crown as he stands with his uncle, and one by one each guest comes and introduces themselves and wish him 'a happy sixteenth year and hope for many more years'. After 15 minutes, Princess Annie excuses herself to the powder her nose. The next is a man he remembers from 12 and with him 3 women.

"Good eveningtides, Prince Peeta." The man continues. "I'm Gale Hawthorne of District 12."

Peeta shakes Lord Gale's hand. "Yes, I remember you."

"Happy sixteenth ye—" Lord Hawthorne starts but is interrupted by one of the ladies.

"Hello Prince Peeta." The lady says. Everyone stops and stares at Peeta to see what he will do. It was punishable by the cutting out of the tongue for a woman to interrupt a man's conversation. Before Peeta can say anything his uncle steps in.

"How dare you!" King Snow yells at her. "Guards! Take this lady to the dungeon, and we will cut out her tongue at sunrise." Two guards move to grab her, wild eyes plaster her face, she is terrified. The young blonde girl next to her starts crying, and hugs the older lady, who is an older version of her. Peeta holds up his hand to tell everyone to halt.

"Uncle, there is no need for that." Peeta says, and then continues. "She obviously tired from the long journey her and forgot her manners, and besides she does not look like she's ever met royalty. She just was nervous. I will escort her back to her room and Bee will bring food to her chamber to eat" Peeta looks at Beetee, Peeta motions for him to go. "Annie has gone to powder her nose, so she will not miss me."

"Are you sure? I can take her to her chamber." Lord Hawthorne offers. Peeta just holds up his hand to silence him, as he walks around the table next to the lady.

"Shall we?" Peeta says, offering his arm.

"We shall." The woman says taking his arm, and they walk to the door.

Once outside the dining hall, Peeta decides to speak, but before he can open his mouth, she speaks. "Grammercy Prince, many apologies."

"Give me a kiss and we will be even." Peeta says and the girl looks confused. "I am joking." Peeta starts to chuckle.

"O." She replies. "You don't have to walk me to my chambers, Prince Peeta."

"Please, just Peeta." He tells her, as they continue walking.

"Well... Peeta... You don't have to walk me to my chambers." She says.

"Well I want to m'lady." Peeta says, as the turn into another hall, and then asks. "What tis your brand?"

"Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen." Katniss says.

"A beautiful name you have, m'lady." Peeta says.

"You weren't always royalty." Katniss says. "Nobility says my lady and you say m'lady like a commoner."

"You are clever, Lady Everdeen." Peeta states, as the walk down a flight of stairs.

"Gammercy, Peeta." Katniss looks around: "This is not the way to my chamber."

"I didn't think you would want to eat alone, so I thought we could eat in the garden together." Peeta explains, as they enter another grand hallway.

"Like a picnic?" Katniss ask.

"Aye." Peeta says. They hear laughing from down the hall, and Peeta pulls Katniss into the shadows. Peeta looks out to see Ser Odair and Princess Cresta, walking hand in hand, laughing. Peeta was surprised to see Finnick with Annie, because Finnick was the biggest flirt in the castle. Finnick was to never one to stay on one lady long, but they looked cute together, and if Finnick was happy; Peeta was happy for him. Once they past, Peeta realized if they were going back to the dining hall, he would have to hurry and get back there. That ruined any chance at having a picnic with the beautiful Katniss. Peeta pulled Katniss out of the shadows and looks into her beautiful grey eyes.

"I must go back, can you find your way to your chamber from here?" Peeta asked, and she just nods. Peeta takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "I hope to see you again, Lady Everdeen." Peeta turns and heads on his way bask to the dining hall.

* * *

Katniss just stands there and watches the Prince run back to the dining hall. He saved her from being turned into an avox—someone who got their tongue cut out for speaking against the King or his family, and then turned into servants. She heads to her chambers, once the prince was out of sight. After she enters her chambers, she sits at the table and eats all the many delicious types of food. Katniss lies down on her cot and falls asleep, later that night she is woken up by her mom says there is someone here to see her. She walked into the little living space to see Gale.

"Hey Catnip." He says. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure." Katniss say while getting her coat, which was worn and torn. Katniss and Gale make there way out the door and walk to the gardens—still intoxicating— and sit down on the bench.

"Katniss, what happened?" Gale never used Katniss' real name unless he was serious.

"Nothing, Peeta just walked me to my chambers." Katniss looks down at her hands.

"So you guys are on a first name basis!" Gale says obviously jealous.

"No! He just told me to call him that, he still calls me lady Everdeen." Katniss spits at Gale annoyed.

Gale sighs and lifts my chin, so they are looking into each other's eyes. Katniss knows what is going to happen next. Gale's lips crash onto Katniss', first she tenses up and then she relaxes. Her stomach gets tight and her heart starts pounding so loud, she swears Gale can hear it. Gale runs his tongue along her bottom lip, and Katniss sighs; and Gale takes the opportunity to slides his tongue in her mouth. The soft kiss turns into hungry, rough kisses, but all the hunger for more kisses comes only from Gale. Gale moves his tongue around her mouth; the thumb of Gale's hand grazes over Katniss' left breast. Katniss jumps back, breaking the kissing frenzy.

"I love you, Katniss." Gale proclaims. Katniss looks away, knowing she will never feel the same. Katniss loved Gale, but not in the way Gale loved Katniss. Katniss didn't even know if she was capable of loving someone in that way.

"Why can't we get married now?" Gale asked. "Why do you want to wait until your eighteenth year?"

"I have to take care of Prim." Katniss says still not looking at Gale.

"Katniss, soon Prim's crimson flower will bloom and she will marry off, and her husband will take care of her." Gale continues. "She won't need you for much longer."

"I know." Katniss whispered. She knew soon her sister wouldn't any longer need to lean on her for survive. Prim would marry a good man— probably Rory Hawthorne— and move into his home.

"So marry me then?" Gale states.

"It's not that easy" Katniss says.

"But it is!" Gale yells at her and stands up.

"Keep your voice down, Gale." Katniss says quietly.

"No, because all you do is come up with excuses!" Gale yells, as he throws his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, Gale but I should get back to my chambers, and you should get some sleep." Katniss stand up and walks back to her chambers, leaving Gale alone.

* * *

Snow wakes up early next morning by his hand servant. Snow moves from his bed to his table and eats, and once done he dresses. Someone knocks on his chamber door, and he tells them they came in. Snow puts on his crown and cape, before he turns around to see his nephew standing by his table. Peeta is wearing his crown, which was made of silver with four points—one on each side of his head—and roses incrusted in it. Peeta bows and waits to be told to speak. Snow allows him to speak.

"Uncle, the court has been summoned for the judgment of the witch, we found last week." Peeta says.

"Today!?" Snow yells.

Yes, Uncle." Peeta answers

"Put her back into the dungeon until after the tournament." Snow says and dismisses his nephew. Peeta walks out and Snow follows.

"You know you can't use that wicked, witchcraft of a sword," Snow states. "Go to the blacksmith and he will give you a new sword."

"Yes, Uncle." Peeta says as he parts from the king.

Snow was so excited for his "nephew" to die today. He was finally going to be relieved from the horrid problem. Snow had it planned perfect, and there was no way, it could back fire. Snow walks outside into the courtyard, which is full of people running around getting the final things ready for the tourney. Seneca soon joins him on his walk to the field. King Snow sits down on his throne, while everyone else finishes the last final detail. Two servants carry a table onto the field and the third placed a chest on the table. After an hour, everything was ready: the people were seated, the knights' tents were up, and all the knights were registered. Snow walks from his seat to the table and stands in front of it. The entire competing knights were all on the field in 3 lines of 10.

"Knights of the realm, its a great honor to welcome you to the tournament in the Capitol. For the next 2 days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course to challenge my nephew Prince Peeta." Snow says. "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." Snow opens the small chest and people awe at the money. "It is in combat where you learn a knights true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward." Snow pauses. "Let the tournament begin!"

As Peeta walks by Snow, he grabs Peeta by the arm and whispers in his ear "You better not disappoint me"

Peeta turns his head to look Snow in the face and says "Yes, Uncle."

After hours of fights, there were only 3 fights left in the evening. Lord Gale and Ser Thom, Ser Odair and Prince Darius, and Ser Gloss and Prince Peeta

* * *

Gale was getting dressed in his tent, when Katniss walks in. She doesn't say anything, just starts making sure his armor is on right. Gale knew that it was on right; his squire knew what he was doing, but he liked her checking. He liked her touch, and how focused she was on what she was doing. Katniss handed Gale, his shield, sugarloaf helmet, and sword. The background of his shield was green with a fire in the center. His coat of arms. Gale put his shield on his arm and looked at Katniss.

"Be careful, this Ser Thom fights well." Katniss says not looking at him.

"All I got to do is beat him, then I'll be in the final 3 and will fight tomorrow." Gale says confidently

"Good luck." Katniss turns to walk away, when Gale grabs her and pulls her into a kiss. Gale can feel her tense up, so he pulls away.

"It's for luck." Gale claims, and then walks out the tent to the field.

The tourney was big as it should have been for the amount of taxes the people had to pay to provide it. There were bleachers on all sides filled with people, and there were so many people a lot had to stand. The playing field was all dirt with tiny patches of grass here and there. The wind was crisp with a little bit of winter cold in it, he shivers. It was only April; surprisingly it wasn't raining, but you could taste the moisture in the air. It could rain any second. Gale's hands started to sweat a lot, he was nervous, but he couldn't let his opponent see that. His face had to be stone cold or over confident, showing any other emotion was not option. Knights like Ser Thom ate that up, and mocked you with it, taunting you like you're a starving dog waiting for the steak in his hand, but never giving it. Gale couldn't be over confident because he was so under confident, so he went with stone He walked onto the field from the left side and Ser Thom entered from the right. Thom's coat of arms was a bear paw, and it fit him because he looked like a bear, in size. They met in the center, and turned to the north bleacher—where the king sat with his warden Delly and others who worked in the castle—and bowed, puts on their helmets, then turn back to each other with shield and sword ready. Thom shines a confident smirk at Gale, before pulling down his visor.

"BEGIN!" King Snow announces, signaling the fight to start.

Ser Thom advances towards Gale. _Swing. Clank. Swing. Clank._ Thom repeatedly swings down over his head and Gale blocking with his shield. _Swing._ This time Gale side steps. Thom stumbles forward. Thom takes an elbow to the back of the head. _Thud. _Thom falls on his face. Gale attacks with a swing this time._ Swing._ Thom's too quick. _Clank._ Gale's sword hits Thom's shield. Gale walks back as Thom stands. _Attack!_ Gale runs at Thom with sword over head. _Clank._ Sword meets shield. _Bash! _Thom's shield meets Gale's face. _Thud. Bash. Bash. Bash. _Thom is on Gale, hitting him with his shield. Gale pulls shield in front of his face. _Clank. Clank. _Gale pushes Thom off him. Gale and Thom both stand and circle each other. _Clank. Clink._ Gale's sword meets Thom's and they hold it. _Clink._ Thom's sword falls out of his hand. _Ching. _Gale pushes Thom away from his sword, and then Gale kicks it away. _Doom. _Gale hits Thom with the hilt of his sword. _Doom, Doom, Doom! Thud! _Thom falls to the ground unconscious.

The crowd erupts with cheers and applauds. Gale looks over to see Katniss—who is next to her sister—smiling at him. Gale sees the king's other knights glaring at him. A big smile paints over Gale's face; then he turns and walks back to his tent.

* * *

Finnick is so nervous; he wants to impress Princess Cresta—but would beating her brother, help?—Finnick paces back and forth in his tent, when Peeta enters.

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Finnick asked Peeta.

"I may not wish friend luck?" Peeta asks.

"You can do as ever you please, you're the future king." Finnick states to Peeta.

"Forget titles, Finnick I like to think we are friends, is that true?" Peeta questions their friendship.

"Yes, we are." Finnick says.

"Good." Peeta says while sitting down. "Are thee alright? I feel your nervousness."

"Yes." Finnick hesitates. "Will you put in a good word for me with Princess Cresta? I'd like to court her."

"Well she tis be a beauty. I shall if that's what you ask for me." Peeta says, then states as he walks out the tent. "As a king, it is my job to serve you. It is my job to do right by the realm and do the best for it."

Peeta was nothing like Snow; Finnick thought. Peeta was everything a king should be and Finnick couldn't wait until he took the throne. Peeta would be a king, he would willingly lay down his life for, and Peeta would do the same for him. Finnick walks out of his tent and heads to the playing field. His squire soon joined him with Finnick's sword, helmet, and shield. In the tournament, he had to wears his family's coat of arms, which was a golden trident because he was from a manor in District 4; the fishing district.

He entered the playing field from the right, and Prince Darius was already out there. They both turned to the king—Peeta was sitting with Princess Cresta—and bowed. They turned back to each other and put on their helmets and slide down their visor. Finnick put his shield on his arm and stood in ready position waiting for the king to announce the start.

"Begin!" yelled King Snow.

Finnick charges at Prince Darius. Darius flips Finnick on his back. Darius hits Finnick in the face with shield. Finnick rolls out the way of Darius' next blow. Finnick stand in ready position. Darius advances towards Finnick. Darius swing at Finnick's torso. Finnick dodges with a back step. Darius and Finnick circle each other. Finnick makes the first move. Finnick swings down at Darius, who blocks with his shield. Finnick need to focus, but he couldn't stop looking over at Peeta and Princess Cresta. Darius pushes Finnick. Darius knocks Finnick's sword out of his hand. Darius hits Finnick in the head with his sword. Finnick picks up his sword. Finnick swings and hits Darius in the arm. Cutting him. Darius swings at Finnick. Finnick ducks down, and then swings at Darius' feet. Darius hops back making Finnick just miss. They had been doing the same thing for ten minutes, and people were getting bored. Darius runs at Finnick and tackles him. They both discard their sword. The attention was back on them. Darius punches Finnick again and again. Finnick puts his hand in Darius' face. Darius takes the final blow with his shield. Finnick is knocked out cold and the guards carry him away. Darius takes off his helmet and held his fist in the air with victory.

* * *

After Finnick's fight, Peeta heads to his tent. Peeta paces back and forth until Beetee walks into the tent. Peeta is so nervous, he can barely sit still.

"Where have you been?!" Peeta yells.

"I'm sorry" Beetee replies.

"Just get me dressed." Peeta says frustrated. Beetee grabs Peeta's armor and puts it on him. Peeta looks at himself with his helmet in hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" Peeta says sternly, and Beetee looks around.

"My sword!" Peeta yells. Beetee grabs his sword and puts it in his hand.

As Peeta walks out, he stops and turns back to Beetee: "I'm sorry Bee, I'm just stressed." Peeta walks out on the field.

Peeta enters from the right side. He is there before Gloss, a second later Gloss walks on the field. They turn to the king and bow, and then turn back to each other. A servant comes and takes off Peeta's cape. Peeta is in a black surcoat with his uncle's coat of arm on it, and also on his shield. Its getting towards sunset, so its a little chilly. Gloss is big and by the way he walks, he's sluggish. Gloss and Peeta put on their helmets, and Gloss pulls down his visor. Peeta gets in second position. The hilt of Peeta's sword was at his hip and the blade pointing towards Gloss's neck.

"Begin!" Snow announces.

Gloss thrust toward Peeta. Peeta knocks it away with his sword. Peeta steps left evading Gloss's downward strike. _Bash. _Peeta takes the pommel of his sword and hits Gloss in the face. Gloss horizontal cuts. Peeta hops back. Swinging his sword down; blocking the cut._ Clink!_ They hold sword for a second. Peeta kicks Gloss in the stomach. As Gloss stumbles back, Peeta charges at Gloss with sword over head. _Clank. _Peeta's attack is blocked. Peeta downwards cuts. _Clank. _Peeta horizontal cuts from the left. Then right. Downward cuts from the left. Then right. Gloss blocks them all. Gloss horizontal cuts at Peeta's head. Peeta ducks under the arching swipe. Peeta vertical cuts. Again. Again. And Again. Gloss runs under the last vertical swipe. They turn and face each other. Peeta charges at Gloss. Spins and horizontal cut. Gloss spins. Gloss left horizontal cut. Then right downwards cut. Peeta blocks Gloss downwards cut. Gloss kicks at Peeta's knees. _Thud! _Peeta gets on all fours. _Bash! _Gloss kicks Peeta in the stomach. The crowd is going crazy. Peeta keels over. Peeta sword falls out his hand and land a few feet away. Peeta reaches for it when... Gloss steps on the side of his shield! The crowd awes. The shield bends Peeta's arm backward at the elbow. Peeta is still reaching for his sword when... _SNAP! _Everyone gasps. Peeta cries out to the heavens. Excruciating pain runs his body. Gloss removes his foot from Peeta's shield. Gloss tries to pull the dagger out his belt, but it's stuck! Peeta blacks out and the guards come to pick him up and take him away.

* * *

Clove snuck in the Capitol disguised as a servant for the princess. Thing were going almost to plan, thing would be better if Prince Peeta's arm wasn't broken, but as long as he still made it to the feast thing would go fine. After Clove leaves Princess Cresta, she goes to see her sister. She walks down many long halls and up 3 flights of stairs before she reached Delly's chambers. Clove opens the door, Delly's back is to her, but Delly tenses up and slowly turn around. Once Delly realizes it's her sister, she relaxes. Clove hugs her sister.

"Will the Prince be at the feast?" Clove asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Yes, sister." Delly replies and puts the vile Clove gave her the other night.

"Good, then everything will go as planned. You know I love you." Clove says very excited.

"Of course, and I love you." Delly says.

"I will see you at the feast." Clove says and exits the room. Clove heads back to the princess's chambers. The feast will start soon, so Clove starts to run towards the chambers. She stops running when she is around and slides the vile in her breasts. She walks to the door, where 2 guards say in front of the door. They move aside to let her through. The princess is on the other side of the chamber still getting dressed. Clove moves towards the box on the opposite side of the chamber. She opens it and grabs the silver goblet for the prince. Clove opens the vile and pours it into the goblet and makes sure it coats all the sides. She pours the rest on the floor, and she walks to the princess and finishes helping her get ready. A servant grabs the box, and they walk down to the dining hall. Peeta is at the feast like Delly said he would. His arm is in a sling, you can tell he's pretty drugged up on morphing. Clove looks around the room for someone to get the ball rolling. There she was, the girl who almost got her tongue cut off yesterday, she was perfect. Clove walks over to her and asked her follow her into the hall. Once out of the dining hall, Clove turns to her.

"I need to tell you something." Clove says to her.

"Why tell me?" The girl asks.

"Because you're the only person who will believe what I am about to tell you." Clove says timidly.

Okay? What is it?" The girl asked questionably.

"I saw Prince and Princess Cresta lace the prince's gift with poison." Clove continues. "Please don't tell that I told you!"

"O my lord, I must warn the prince!" The girl turns and enters the dining hall again and Clove follows. They enter as the visiting prince and princess give Prince Peeta his birthday present. A servant fills them both with wine and they hold them up to make a toast.

"To my nephew's sixteenth year!" King Snow says lifting his goblet high in the air. He brings it down to his lip and before he can drink...

"STOP!" The girl yells.

"O, it is you again!" The king states then commands. "Guards take her away."

The guards grabbed the girl. "Wait!" She says. "The goblets are laced with poison!"

"Why should I listen to you?!" The king asks.

"This is ridiculous!" Prince Darius states, and then him and his men draw there weapons. The entire king's knights draw their weapons.

"You are out numbered." Ser Thom says moving in front of the prince.

"Drink it and we will see if her allegation is true." Prince Peeta says.

"I will not be made a fool of!" Prince Darius yells. Clove and Delly smile at each other.

"Then she will drink." The king hands the prince's goblet to the girl.

"No!" Prince Peeta and Lord Hawthorne say in unison.

Peeta takes it from his uncle and gives it to the servant named Atala. "Drink it."

Atala looks scared, but she takes it. "Okay." She drinks it all and puts the goblet down. "It's fine."

"Take her awa—" The king starts, then Atala collapses.

"No, no, no!" Princess Cresta yells.

"Seize them!" The king says. Prince Darius tries to fight, but is taken down. They are both dragged out the dining hall—Annie is sobbing.

* * *

Finnick meets Princess Annie outside of the dining hall while everyone else is eating. Just like they did the other night. He sees Annie walk out and he follows her for a few ways, and then she turns around and hugs him.

"You look marvelous tonight." Finnick says.

"Grammercy, and you fought wonderfully today." Annie says.

"Did you not see me lose?" Finnick asks.

"I did, but you fought bravely and my brother is very skilled with a sword." Annie says smiling.

"May I steal a kiss, my lady?" Finnick says leaning closer to her.

"Yes." Annie says and Finnick's lips crash onto Annie's. Finnick's stomach does flips. Their lips melt into one, fitting with each other perfectly; every curve and crevice. Annie's eyes flutter open as she pulls away. Finnick smiles at her.

"Annie, I would like to ask your father for permission to court you." Finnick says blatantly.

"Finnick, you will never get my father's approval." Annie looks away.

"How do you know?" Finnick asks.

"I know because you are not a prince." Annie says looking everywhere, but at Finnick. "We should get back to the dining hall."

"Aye." Finnick mumbles. Annie walks away, and once she is out of sight; Finnick kicks the stone wall. Finnick waits 5 minutes before he goes back to the dining hall. People are starting to give Peeta his presents. Annie glances at Finnick several times, but every time Finnick catches her gaze; he looks away. Prince Darius and Annie get up to give Peeta his present. Goblets. A silver one for him and a gold one for Snow. A servant pours wine in to each goblet and the king stands to give a toast to his nephew; everyone stands and holds up their cups.

"To my nephew's sixteenth year!" King Snow says lifting his goblet high in the air. He brings it down to his lip and before he can drink...

A girl runs into the dining hall. "STOP!" The girl yells.

"O, it is you again!" The king states then commands. "Guards take her away."

The guards grabbed the girl. "Wait!" She says. "The goblets are laced with poison!"

"Why should I listen to you?!" The king asks.

"This is ridiculous!" Prince Darius states, and then him and his men draw there weapons. Finnick and the other knight draw their weapons.

"You are out numbered." Ser Thom says moving in front of the prince.

"Drink it and we will see if her allegation is true." Prince Peeta says.

"I will not be made a fool of!" Prince Darius yells.

"Then she will drink." The king hands the prince's goblet to the girl.

"No!" Peeta and Lord Hawthorne say in unison.

Peeta takes it from his uncle and gives it to the servant. "Drink it."

The servant looks scared, but she takes it. "Okay." She drinks it all and puts the goblet down. "It's fine."

"Take her awa—" The king starts, then the servant collapses.

"No, no, no!" Annie yells. Finnick begins to step forward to protect her, but he knows he can't if he wants to live.

"Seize them!" The king says. Prince Darius tries to fight, but is taken down. They are both dragged out the dining hall—Annie is sobbing. Everyone quickly clears out the dining hall. Finnick leaves with Prince Peeta, King Snow, Seneca Crane, and Ser Thom. They all head to the tactics planning chamber.

"Your Highness, you sure it was the Crestas who poisoned it?" Crane says.

"Who else would it be?" Snow yells.

"I know not, maybe a servant?" Crane says.

"Annie is a nice lady; she doesn't have a mean bone in her body." Finnick says and Peeta agrees.

"This will start war! Once king Cresta finds out, he will march an army!" Ser Thom states.

"Well it's obviously war he wants." Snow states scornfully.

"Uncle, I think you are wrong on this one." Peeta says. King Snow stops cold in his track and turns to Peeta. Snow grabs Peeta's broken elbow and squeezes. Peeta yelps in pain and falls on his knees.

"You disgrace me today by losing your fight! And you insult me now by questioning my judgment! All of you! Not one of my knights made it to the final, which were supposed to be tomorrow!" King Snow yells. "I am king! What I say is law! Not what you say!"

Peeta stands and they all continue to the tactics planning chamber. Once in the chamber, they all sit at the table and Seneca lays a map of Panem.

"We should try and meet them as close to the border as we can." Peeta says.

"No! We will keep most of our forces at the castle." Snow commands.

"What if they burn down the districts?!" Peeta asks in a stern voice.

"If we lose the Capitol there will be no Panem!" Snow shouts.

"But if they burn down the districts there will be no Panem to rule!" Peeta yells.

"We will do what I say!" Snow yells in Peeta's face.

"YES WE WILL! AND PANEM WILL FALL!" Peeta yells and stomps out the chamber. Everyone is silent for a few moments, and King Snow sits down while rubbing his beard and mumbling something that's probably about Prince Peeta.

"We will keep our strongest forces at the castle and send out a few forces to the borders of 3, 4, and 5." Snow tells them, and then dismisses everyone for the night. Finnick walks to the dungeon, so he can see how Annie is doing. He enters the dungeon, where the guards are sleeping. So he just continues to the cell where Annie is being kept, which is separate from her brother. Finnick unlocks the door and walks in. Annie is lying on the floor and Finnick kneels down next to her.

"Annie." Finnick whispers. Annie turns over to see Finnick and jumps in his arms.

"Finnick, I'm so happy to you." Annie says quietly.

"Are you hurt?" Finnick asks concerned.

"Yes, Finnick. I'm fine except for the fact I'm in a dungeon cell." Annie says softly. There is movement outside; they both turn to look out to see if someone's coming. Finnick turns back to Annie.

"I must bid you, Good night." Finnick tell her, and they share one passionate kiss. Finnick looks at her, and then stands up and walks out, lock the cell door. Finnick walks to his chamber in dread that tomorrow the love of his life might die.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry for all you who wanted Katniss to fight in the tournament. I would have loved to do that, but it would mess with the main plot. Reviews are love so please give lots of it. I spent so much time reading about sword fight to write the fight scenes, so tell me what you think. Which did you like best? How do you feel about Peeta's broken elbow? I tried to get both Everlark and Galeniss in this chapter. If you like my story, review and tell me. If you don't that's an even better to review and tell me what I should work on and add. Sorry also for being late with the update, but like I said before writing those fight scenes were a real challenge. Also should there be a war in chapter 4? How should I get Prince Darius and Princess Annie to safety?! Like I said REVIEW! PLEASE! and lots of love to all my followers, you guys are the best!3**

**Also about to start another story with my girl theparamoregames called _The Only Exception_, so look for that soon and go read her stories because she's an amazing writer and you will enjoy them!**


End file.
